May's Story: Two Hearts In One Person
by Rosey93
Summary: May went to London to see her sister Rosey, she then decided to become a wrestler... but someone interrupts her & destroys her life & suddenly fell in love with her, the same is the other guy who's trying to get her... what's gonna happened with those three Epico/May OC/Alex Koslov
1. Chapter 1

(May) tells her story about her last time of her life few months ago before she died with cancer…

_(May): "Hi, my name is (Maysoon Ishmikhtaro Rubik), from Russia, my father is an ambassador of Russia, & my mum is an Egyptian woman & a housewife... i never felt that i was famous... i just wanted to be me... be for who i am... my favorite color is red, black, white & yellow... i like my hair when it's short... & i mean too short... one day when i went to (Egypt) for vacation... the taxi driver was drunk that he made an accident car... i was unconscious untill i heard someone screaming... it was my mum... i saw her... pulling back from me... like she was trying to escape & protect me but she can't... as soon as i heard the BANG! my dad & the drunk driver died first... i was scared to death... tears were falling on my face... my mum told me with whisper saying "i love you sweety" i was suffering... then after they shot my mum, they caught me & out me in a Laboratory experiments, putting some drugs on me... made me feel that i wanna kill somebody... then after 3 days... i found myself in a pool of blood... i realized that i escaped from them & killed them half-conscious... i lived in (Egypt) for a while till someone raised her hand & helped me while i was in school... i was spending the money that they gave it to me before they died... i used it for useful things... i lived in a apartment at Giza, (Egypt) in a neighborhood called Al Haram 'Pyramids'... before moving to another one at El Mohandessin 'engineers... that's the name, sorry'... lived with my own friend & my sister who helped me... (Rosey), who left her hometown to be a wrestler... that's my story"  
_

* * *

_At 4th of November..._

_(May): "Since I came here to (London) & attacked (Epico) when he mocked me & called me stupid for no reason… just because I said (Ebico) not (Epico), but I'm sure I said it with P not B... he had a match against (Sin Cara) & was attacked by (Epico)'s friend (Hunico), who had a feud with for the past few weeks… I felt my heart swelled, but wasn't enough… I wanted to kill him… kill him as fast as I could… I hated him a lot… he's nothing but a selfish, arrogant, jackass I've ever met before… still with his same cocky attitude"_

Time had passed before she got a broken leg thanks to him in 11th November 2011, after he pushed her out of the ring by accident, when he lost against her in a gender match with no DQ, & after she got out of the hospital, her adopted sister (Rosey) didn't want to have some trouble with the (Colons) especially (Hunico), a friend of (Epico) himself.

The next week, it was a good day, no more bully, no more fighting, (May) was at the café with her sister & her new friends (Sofia Cortez), (Paige), (Raquel Diaz), (Alicia Fox) & her young sister (Caylee Turner), they were having a party before the Super Smackdown, it was short lived when (Epico) & his thugs (Primo) & (Hunico) were there, however, (Hunico) didn't like to have some trouble with her just for his ex-girlfriend & his beloved one (Kaitlyn), so is (Primo) who doesn't have much time for having a trouble either…

_(May): "When I knew that (Epico) was the guy who bullied me last week because of the name by a friend of mine, I felt really with rage inside of me… I had my revenge but failed after I had a broken leg when he threw me out of the ring… I thought at first when (Epico) was gone… that was for good to stay out of my way… but now… he still interrupt me again in my life… I had a broken leg & still walking on a stick… what the hell does he want now?"_

She decided to ignore him, then another gang they were triple but comedian were in the restaurant doing some comedian promo….

(Brad Maddox): Ladies & gentlemen!

(Hunico): Uh boy, here we go again.

(Primo): I hate those guys.

(Brad Maddox): I… (Brad Maddox)… & my cameraman & my dog (Briley Pierce)…

His partner looked at him with widen eye & confuse…..

(Briley Peirce): Your dog?!

(Brad Maddox): 'as he puts his finger on his mouth' shut up… YOU'RE RUINING MY PROMO!

(Alex Koslov): Guys, guys, guys, enough, you're embarrassing yourselves.

(Brad Maddox): Embarrassing ourselves? EMBARRASSING OURSELVES? ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME, (Alex)?!

(Rosey): Oh boy, that's what I didn't want to hear.

(Kaitlyn): I like them.

(Rosey) looks at her with eyebrow rising…..

(Rosey): Really?

The three of them argues with their terrible promo…

_(May): "Let me tell you this… those guys… they're funny but the only one, wait, not the only one, the two of them (Brad Maddox) & (Alex Koslov) were always saying with 'F' words & also saying 'shit' like I say… (Brad Maddox), well… he thinks himself he's a cool, funny, best wrestler EVER, I mean EVER… (Briley Peirce) is (Dolph Ziggler)'s younger brother & (Maddox)'s cameraman, he looks so poor to me… why does (Brad) act with him so harsh like that? What a dumbass! & (Alex Koslov)… he's my second lover… he's HOT… oh, shit, did I say he's HOT louder? I mean in my mind? This is terrible… but awesome! Well, anyway, this guy (Alex) is from (__Moldavian Soviet Socialist Republic__, USSR) which means {_Union of Soviet Socialist Republics_}, I don't know anything about his parents, but the weirdest thing is that he's not just talk English, Ukraine, Romaine, Gagauz, & finally Russian {when he was (Peter Orlov)} billed from my hometown Moscow, Russia, ops, I forgot, he speaks Spanish as well… weird… I mean, how can a Moldovan guy speaks Russian & also influent in Spanish? This is insane… maybe one of his parents is Mexican, Spain, or… something like that? Maybe? So, this guy was staring at me when I was walking slowly carrying a vanilla pie… suddenly… that peace of crap (Epico) smacked my butt, made the whole world sees me like this… I didn't have much time for wrestling, I had a broken leg, you idiot! As I fell on the floor… & BANG! The pie was all over my face… i stood up slowly while my sister was trying to help me… so is (AJ) & (Kaitlyn)…"_

(Epico): Qué te pasa, chicka? Pastel comido la cara, hermosa dama? 'what's the matter? Pie ate your face, pretty lady?'

_(May): "I swear I could just… UGH… I could just kill him & rest myself… this guy never learn!"_

(Alex Koslov): Qué fue todo eso, amigo? ella no hizo nada 'what was that about, friend? She didn't do anything'

He came towards him, facing him with what happened earlier, his friends were watching….

(Epico): Ella es una puta ... no merece nada en la vida 'she's a whore… doesn't deserve anything in life'

(Alex Koslov): Eres un idiota! 'you're such an asshole!'

(Epico): por eso gracias, gentil señor 'why thank you, mr. gentle'

(Alex Koslov): Vete a la mierda 'go fuck yourself'

(Epico) smirked as (Koslov) walked out frustrated…..

(Epico): usted también, ese, usted también. 'you too, ese, you too'

(Primo): Qué fue eso? 'what was that for?'

(Hunico): Nos creíamos que se deshizo de ella en este momento, usted es estúpido 'we just believed we got rid of her, now you started the war with her right now, you're stupid'

(Koslov) came to (May) & grabbed a towel to wipe her face from the pie on her….

(Alex Koslov): Are you ok, ma'am?

She was crying over the pudding…

(May): Did you see what that bastard did to me?!

(Alex Koslov): Hey, hey, senorita, you don't deserve this… this guy I know him & I thought he was a good person, but I'd never knew he was such a jerk… don't worry, I'll help you get rid of him.

She nods a little….

(May): 'sniffed' ok.

He wiped her whole face, as they looked at each other for second…

_(May): I swear, I could tell myself I was dreaming… did he just saved my life? Oh my! & while he's wiping my face… he's hot… HOT I SAY! Man!"_

(Alex Koslov): So… what's your name?

(May): (Maysoon Ishmikhtaro Rubik Fernando…..) 'while she says her story' _"Wait, wait, wait, wait, HOLD IT!... did I just told him my whole name? & now he's smirking at me with confuse… oh my! Hold yourself, (May), hold yourself"_

(AlexKoslov): Uh… you don't have to tell me your whole name anyway, (May….)

(May): Just call me (May)… 'while she tells her story' _"I like it… (May)… what a regular name it is"_

(Alex Koslov): Well, that's better, (May)… it's like uh… moon or something?

She giggled & stared away….

(May): Sort of.

(Alex Koslov): I'm (Alex Koslov).

_(May): "Wait a sec… did he say that his name was (Alex Koslov)? Again I forgot to say something… his name was like (Vladimir Kozlov) my bodyguard with Z not with S… is this his son? Nah, no way"_

(Alex Koslov): What? Why are you staring at me like that?

(May): Uh… i… I thought you were…

(Alex Koslov): (Kozlov)'s son? Heck no, I just took the last name cause I'm a big fan of him… you know him?

(May): Uh… yeah, yeah 'as she nods & tells her story' _"I just can't tell him that he's my bodyguard… I learned to be careful even if you told this to someone handsome you just knew him earlier"_

(Brad Maddox): HEY, YOU ASSHOLE!

_(May): "Well this isn't a good day for me… here's his friend shouting at him…"_

(Koslov) wasn't happy with this, & she was looking at them confused…

(Brad Maddox): GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE & IGNORE THIS LITTLE BITCH!

_(May): "What you guys don't know is that I hate three words… Stupid… Loser… & Bitch, but if anyone called me crazy, I don't have any mind… cause I was born to be crazy! So I came towards him 'referring to (Maddox)' face to face, & I scared him to death…"_

She was standing getting closer to (Maddox)'s face with anger…

(May): Call me bitch… one more time! 'while she tells her story' _"he was actually scared, I mean… did you see that frighten eyes across his face? It was like… he's scared me since I told him this… poor (Maddox)"_

(Brad Maddox): Uh… uh… uh…

(Rosey): What are you doing?

_(May): "Oh crap! It's my sister 'as she sings scary'… it wasn't really cool when she interrupted me because of her reputation as a wrestler, she doesn't like have some trouble, especially me"_

(Rosey): What did I say not to have a fight?

(Maddox) smiled at her…..

(Brad Maddox): Yeah, listen to your sister, little girl!

(Alex Koslov): (Brad), that's enough!

_(May): "Aw, my hero… oh, shit, snap out of it, (May), snap it"_

(Rosey): 'while grabbing (Madoxx)'s black jacket' excuse me? I didn't tell you to interfere between me & my sister, get it?

(Brad Maddox): Y-yes, yes, ma'am.

(Rosey): & do not call her bitch or I'll break your whole body.

(Brad Maddox): Please don't.

(Rosey): Good, let's go, sister.

* * *

_(May): "So, I left the café as he was looking at me 'referring to (Koslov)' & still… then when I got home, I was dreaming of this guy… but why I would dream of him? I'm 18 & he's 25… anyway, the next morning, (Rosey) was getting ready for her match against (Natalya) at the gym as i was cheering for her, I told her & her friends (Kaitlyn) & (AJ) to go shopping with me after a lot of practice for like 2 or 3 hours, I was buying some stuff at {Club Aldo} for me & my siblings, there was two guys staring at me when I was listening & dancing to a music called {Avicii – Sweet Dreams (Avicii sweet dreams mix)}, they were smiling so is the whole customers & the shop owners, I was professional in dancing, my sister & her friends were shocked & happy in the same time, I stopped a little & went to {Virgin} without my sister & her friends, there was a lot of books, i-pads & i-phones & a lot of things, finally my favorite part was CD's for games, films & music, I chose to listen a song {Calvin Harris – You Used To Hold Me}, I was singing but not too loud, & dancing in the same time, the two guys I saw them before earlier were still watching me… did they know that I'm going there to listen & dance? So… (The Uso brothers) with their dates (The Foxes sisters) were watching me as well, even (Vickie Guerrero) & her daughter whom I became friends with her was watching as well, her clients (Dolph) & (Swagger) were also there, then at the lyrics 'you used to hold me, me, me, me, yeah…' the lights were random & started to turn off & on while I was dancing & singing, my sister saw me & she fainted, so is her friends but not fainted, even (Epico) & his cousin with his new valet (Rosa Mendes) & soon to be his girlfriend, I betcha on that… &… (Hunico) was there as well looking at me, (Epico) wasn't pleased with this, my leg was still hurting me & I left the stick on the floor, (The Usos) & (The Foxes) soon joined me with dancing, (Alex) & his weirdo friends were there also, he was so happy, & smiling while I was dancing, that was the best day EVER, (Vickie) & her daughter so is her clients were enjoying this, wow, that's nice, after that, my sister came to me to confront me about what I did….."_

(Rosey): What did I say about not getting spotlighted?

(May): Is that because of (Epico)? 'while she tells her story' _"I hate this, she acts like mum!"_

(Rosey): Yes, it is.

(May): I'm not afraid of him, huh.

(Rosey): You wish.

(Alex Koslov): That was AWWWWWWWWESOOOOOOOOOOME!

_(May): "Yeah, yeah, everyone says that i'm awesome but not better than (The Miz)... lol... P.S: i hate him anyway! at least he's good looking but not also better than (Alex)... WHAT AM I DOING? WAKE UP, SILLY!"_

(Brad Maddox) & (Rosey): Huh?

They looked at him with confuse…..

(May): Oh, really? I mean… thanks anyway.

(Alex Koslov): You're welcome 'wink'

_(May): "Oh my god! My face is burning… I can't say anything… ops, my sister & his friend was looking at me like WTF?"_

(Rosey): O…k… time to go.

_(May): "She took me from him suddenly… why, why, WHYYYYY? Ahem, so I left early & he was disappointed to see me a little & looked at his friend like he's blaming him for this… again, poor (Maddox)"_

(Alex Koslov): YOU!

(Brad Maddox): Well, excuse me for my behavior, Mr. Romeo. 'while he put his hand on his chest'

(Alex Koslov): 'face-palmed' Uh boy.

(Rosa) was with her stables (Primo), (Epico), & (Hunico), as she was dancing salsa on what (May) did…..

(Rosa Mendes) "singing": 'You used to hold me, you used to hold me…'

It angers them so much….

(Primo), (Epico), & (Hunico): (Rosa)!

(Rosa Mendes): Sorry.

(Primo): Can't believe this.

She was frustrated, & decided to go…..

(Rosa Mendes): That's it, I'm leaving.

(Primo): 'turns around on his shoulder' Huh?

(Rosa Mendes): I'm going to dance with myself on my way back home.

As she walks off & (Epico) turns around…..

(Epico): HEY! WHERE'RE YOU GOING?!

(Rosa Mendes): I'm leaving.

She disappears, as they continue to walk, but (Primo) turns around & left them alone…..

(Epico): You too?

(Primo): I can't leave a woman on her own, man.

(Epico): Whatever you like!

(Primo) walks off as well, & (Hunico) is about to leave as well…..

(Epico): EVEN YOU?

(Hunico): I have some business to do.

(Epico): Oh, you mean (Kaitlyn)?

(Hunico) gets mad & walks off…..

(Hunico): It's NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!

He walks off, leaving him alone…..

(Epico): Now, I'm all alone… WHY?

The scream echoed.

(Rosa) was going to her car, but was interrupted by (Primo)…

(Primo): Can I come with you?

(Rosa Mendes): I thought you were going with your cousin & his friend.

(Primo): How can I go within any place if you're all alone? I hate this actually.

She smiles at him & giggles…..

(Rosa Mendes): Ok, now get in the car.

(Primo): Yes, ma'am.

* * *

_(May): "Wow, never realized that (Rosa) was addicted to that, well… not like this… reminds me of that film what was calling, (May), what was calling? AHA, Ice Age 2 The Meltdown, my favorite game & film… when (Sid) was singing what the eagles were singing like 'food glorious food' & then he was interrupted by (Diego) & two mammoth I don't really know them, wait! they were (Manny) & (Ellie) saying (SID)!… so, my sister was in the ring already, (Natalya) came out with her friend (Beth Phoenix), then when it comes, my sister finally won against her, after this hiatus for like 4 months & a half I guess, I was so happy for her… I heard then that (Alex) who called himself (Carlos Sanchez)… oh, so Mexican… like it…so, he's getting ready for his match & it was jobbing… I hate it… hate that this company use to job someone like him & I saw him wrestling from YouTube & man he was so good… so I went to wish him good luck but his friends were there…"_

(Alex Koslov): (May)? Is that you?

_(May): "WTF? Did he notice me?! Oh that's because of my short blonde hair of course…"_

(Brad Maddox): Oh crap!

(Alex Koslov): Shut up, stupid!

(May): Uh… hi.

(Briley Peirce): Hi. 'as he waved'

(Maddox) looked at him punting like he's going throw up…..

(Brad Maddox): What was that?

(Briley Peirce): Uh… I was just uh…

(Alex Koslov): Let him go, man… 'looks at (May)' anyway, how you doin'?

(May): I'm ok… I just wanted to wish you a good luck for your match against that bastard (Epico).

(Brad Maddox): Hey, look, about what happened last night, I'm sorry.

(May) looks at him smiling & confused…

(Brad Maddox): I'm really serious, I just like to joke with anyone, didn't know that you're kind of…

(May): A person who doesn't like bad jokes?

(Brad Maddox): Exactly. 'as he waved & pointed her with his finger'

(Alex Koslov): Thanks, (May), I appreciate it.

(May): You're welcome… 'while she tells her story' _"yay! I'm happy, so, I walked off & went to the ringside, I was in the third, still my leg is recovering but a little from getting the stairs & stuff, watching while that jerk (Epico) came to the ring waiting for his partner… & voilà… here comes the pain 'the song of here comes the money, as she sings' I know, I'm a bad singer, I mean (Carlos Sanchez) 'with some Spanish music' with a black pants & red slogan on its sides, he wears a red arm thing, as he goes… 10 minutes later… he lost to him… I was so sad for this, then while he came to get out of the ring, (Epico) attacked him with the backstabber, he did this twice, this made me transform into a cat-woman, but I act like a tigress, so you can call it cat-gress, lol, you people saw cat-woman the movie when she walks & runs like a cat, so I acted like her, & ran towards those thing on the ladder, I was running so fast, fast like the flash, & then in the end I jumped & felt I was flying, damn! (Epico) was laughing at (Alex) when he got defeated….."_

(Epico): Hahahaha, 'what an idiot'

_(May): "then I surprised him with kicking in the air across his face, his eyes was widened before he got hurt, I got my pay-back time, & still my leg hurts, I was walking slowly till (Alex) woke up & saw me smiling with devilish look, he was surprised as well & smiled but it faded when he warned me with….."_

(Alex Koslov): LOOK OUT! 'as he pointed to (Epico)'

_(May): "I turned back & saw him… I smiled & then I made a move that made him, the commentators, the WWE Universe themselves stunned with this, I moved my other uninjured leg & made his body fly away 'referring to (Epico) who was surprised with that' it's difficult to explain, anyway, he felt pian as I sly smiled to him with that evil look, man, I look good with this, suddenly, the officials came to catch me but felt that someone was carrying me & got me out of the ring, the stick was still in my hand & I almost him before he flew away… so he landed me on a chair…"_

(Alex Koslov): You're ok?

(May): Uh… yeah.

(Alex Koslov): Did you do this… for me?

(May): I… guess so.

(Alex Koslov): Thanks anyway.

(May): You thanked me a lot… it's my turn to thank YOU for saving my life… twice.

(Alex Koslov): I guess it's fair enough now, huh?

(May): 'nods' yeah.

(Alex Koslov): Gotta go… 'before he walked off' hey, when can I see you again?

(May): Anytime.

(Alex Koslov): Ok.

He walks off as she looks on with a smile…

* * *

**_There you go, that's all i had, i'm bad sometimes at English, i'm from Egypt, hope you guys like it, give me your reviews & tell me what you think..._**

**_& i'll have the time to finish the story cause i have a university starting next week._**


	2. Chapter 2

_(May): "I didn't believe this… he saved my life again… but I didn't ask for it… is he hitting on me? 'Cause I don't, I mean, he's really handsome, but I can't have a relationship with someone older than me 7 or 8 years… so, I went to a concert for my sister's victory over (Natalya)… I hate her, I mean (Natalya)… anyway there was a concert of DJ (Deadmau5) {Dead-mouse}, which is me, both of my sisters (Rosey) & (Rola)'s favorite artist… my biggest surprise when I saw those two guys again… they still stalking me… this is bad… BAD I SAY… they came here to talk to me…"_

Guy 1: Can we talk to you for a moment?

(May): Sure 'while telling her story' _"O…k? That was weird… what they want for me anyway? I went with them at the backstage of the concert… they thought they would introduce me to DJ (Deadmau5) himself… gosh, that's wonderful! & then they left me & I saw another guy who was going to the DJ box for the concert… he looked at me & smiled…"_

Guy (DJ): Hey… are you that girl who danced at {Virgin}?

(May): Uh… yeah?

Guy (DJ): Don't you know who I am?

(May): 'shook her head for no' Nope, sir, I don't.

Guy (DJ): My name is (Joel Thomas Zimmerman) a.k.a (Deadmau5).

_(May): "Did he say that he's (Deadmau5)? DAMN, I'm so stupid! How could I ever lent down with something like this, my eyes were widened & my mouth opened a little with shock, I couldn't believe that I met the real (Deadmau5)… WOW! So… one of the girls gave me something to work with… wait a minute… FIRE?! Are you fucking kidding me? That's the… best level ever… I trained to become the best dancer working with fire since I was 12 before my parents' death… but how did those guys know about this? What they're working for… opsy… I think the stales were getting upper 'as she sings' this is… creepy… yeah I've been in this before but not with crowded people like that, they're like thousands of people will gonna watch my performance, oh no, OH NO, it's (Alex), AAAAH, & (Epico) too, this is bad… bad, bad, BAD, I started dancing & flipping around with fire, everyone was amused even (Alex) & (Epico) who acts like I stole his spotlight, I was on fire, baby! So after that (Alex) again went to see me…"_

(Alex Koslov): I knew I could see you again, you were…

(May): I know, I know, awesome… 'while she tells her story' _"Did I just interrupt him? Too bad, but this works just to show him that I'm acting like a normal person not like i care about him, I actually care about him"_

(May): Oh, thanks.

(Alex Koslov): How did you do these moves?

(May): Uh… learning I guess? Any questions 'while she tells her story' "_Ouch! That was harsh"_

(Brad Maddox) "childish": Oh, me, me, me.

(May): Shoot!

(Brad Maddox): 'while singing {Nicki Minaj – Right Thru Me}' How do you do that shit? How do you do that shit? How do you do that shit? How do you, how do you, how do you, how do you, how do you…

(Koslov), (May), & (Briley) were staring at (Maddox) who acted too weird…..

(May): STOP! Hold it right there! 'while raising her hands towards him & tells her story' _"What the hell was that? I was like, he was like, the other was like WTF? Wow, I liked that rap thing lol!"_

(Alex Koslov): Seriously?

(Epico): Seriously?

He came here with his friends…

(Epico): Again, you stole my spotlight once again, what can I do with you right now?

(May): Ugh, first of all, it's out of the world wrestling entertainment, you idiot! Second… you just get the hell outta here before I unload a finish on you right now, I don't care if I had a broken leg thanks to YOU. 'as she pointed him'

(Epico): You still the most selfish naïve girl I've ever met… just like your….

_(May): "Ok, he crossed the line again, first he insulted my parents in front of the WWE Universe, my sister & her friends, & also his friends as well… & NOW, he disrespect them in front of (Alex) & his friends & the crowd who wanted to see me after my performance… this is lame! So, I grabbed his shirt by force & muttered him"_

(Epico): Ugh! 'chocking'

(May): You listen to me, you piece of shit, I'm sick & tired of you disrespecting my family… they're better than YOU, how about that, chump, huh? Answer me!

He didn't answer as she looks at him with that devilish look…..

(May): Good boy, now don't do this or else I'll break your damn leg like you did to me… got it?

He nodded, as he walked off…..

(Alex Koslov): How do you do that, uh… whatever.

(May): I have to go.

(Alex Koslov): But…

She walked off…..

_(May): "I know, I know, I'm so mean, but I had to, 'Cause this guy crossed the line with me 'referring to (Epico)'"_

* * *

2 days later, it was Super-Smackdown live, (Rosey), (AJ), & (Kaitlyn) were wearing a red dress with a top of it white cotton, & a belt on the waist, (AJ) was wearing a red converse while (Kaitlyn) was wearing a black boot, the same is with (Rosey) & (May)….

_(May): "My sister had a battle royal for getting the mistletoe & unfortunately (Brie Bella) got it, they thought it was for the divas champ but this was for choosing someone to kiss… so I had a devilish idea… & it was plan B, cause plan A was failed thanks to my sister (Rosey)… if she won, she would let me take the mistletoe & kiss… you know what I mean 'wink', but suddenly, I met instead, that son of a… huh, I calmed down now"_

(Epico): Where do you think you're going?

(May): Excusez-moi? Je vais le vestiaire divas, assole. 'excuse me? I'm going to the divas locker room, asshole.'

(Epico): Watch your mouth, little girl!

(May): 'as she gets to his face' I'm not your little girl, assole 'while she tells her story' _"that was_… _uh, what can I say… harsh? No… he deserve it, then as he gets to my face…"_

(Epico): Call me asshole… one more time.

(May): You're not gonna throw me to the sky like (Hancock) did with a kid, aren't you? 'while she tells her story' _"Suddenly, his eyes widened & his face was like WTF, I thought he would do that, I think he watches a lot of movies… so am I…"_

(Epico): What?! Hell no, Look at your leg…

_(May): "Ops, speaking of my leg, I got covered… it's a long story… ok, ok, if you insist… I was with (Ted Dibiase) & my new friend (Sofia Cortez) talking about Christmas, then we heard someone shouting saying 'I'M TALKING, I'M TALKING' (Sofia) & (Ted)'s eyes were widened, they were shocked & I was confused of both of them on why they were like this? I asked them… & oh, flash-back time!"_

_Flashback…_

_(May): What is it, guys?_

_(Sofia Cortez): It's, it's, it's…._

_(Ted Dibiase): I think you should go & see this._

_(May): Huh? 'as she turned around'_

_She looked at (Hornswoggle), & she doesn't know that he was the one who was shouting like this, she, however, didn't get it & smiled…._

_(May): What? This guy over there?_

_(Hornswoggle): Hi._

_(May): Oh, H-_

_She turned around again with widen eyes & screamed, then she got fainted, few minutes later, she was at the trainer room….._

_(May): Where am i?_

_(Hornswoggle): You're in…_

_(May): Y-y-you're t-t-t-t-t-talking?_

_(Hornswoggle): Y-y-y-yes._

_(May): That wasn't funny anyway._

_(Hornswoggle): sorry._

_End of Flash-back…._

_(May): "So… that's of what happened, let's get back what we were stopped earlier…"_

(Epico): Hello? From earth to (May)… 'as he waved to her'

(May): Uh… what?

(Epico): Puff-t, never mind.

(May): See ya.

(Epico): What?

As she walks off & looks at her with confuse…..

_(May): "Hey, I just faced him… & this is crazy… so, 3 words for you… just go to hell… bad lyrics, bad, bad, bad… ahem, so, I walked away, then I didn't realized that (Alex) was in front of me… oh boy, I gotta hide the mistletoe, too late! I'm doomed"_

(Alex Koslov): Hi.

(May): Ahem, uh… hi.

She blushed when she saw him looking at the mistletoe in her hand smiling…..

(Alex Koslov): Who's this for?

(May): Uh… that's not for me, that's uh… that's for (Caylee Turner)… she wanted to do this for her boyfriend so I was delivering her this… you know her of course. 'while she tells her story' _"He disbelieved me & still smirking…"_

(Alex Koslov): Hmmmm, I see… may i?

(May): W-what?

(Alex Koslov): I wanted to use this just one more time.

(May): But…

(Alex Kosov): Please.

_(May): "Did he touch my shoulders? I felt shiver in my spine, & my face became redder… this is… still insane, so… I let him take the mistletoe to choose by himself"_

(Alex Koslov): Great… 'as he looked closely at her' close your eyes.

(May): Huh? 'while she tells her story' _"I-N-S-A-N-E… what can I say? I'm so crazy about this guy!"_

(Alex Koslov): Don't worry. 'winked'

(May): Oh, uh… ok. 'while she tells her story' _"I closed my eyes & I was totally nervous, I felt that he was so close to my face… his breath was so warm… he just kissed my… cheek? Just my cheek? & my eyes were opened suddenly like a key opened my heart, but no, still acting normal, can't have a relationship with someone older than me & I just said it before, then I looked at (Epico) who was staring at me… oh, forgot to tell you guys in Survivor Series, that I actually got my pay-back time by killing (Epico) with a knife, but I was disguised, & still the case open… after that, he left me confused… does he know that I like him? Nah, he's just… whatever… so, I decided to go to Moscow, Russia, my hometown, just for moment, it was the last time I saw them both… since I felt & I was thinking about him… especially (Epico), despite that he's married… i… anyway, I paid a visit to the most amazing guy ever… guess"_

* * *

As She knocks the door, (Vladimir Kozlov) appeared…..

(Vladimir Kozlov): Ya mogu vam pomoch 'can I help you?'

(May): Vy menya ne pomnite, (Vlad)? Eto ya… (May) 'you don't remember me, (Vlad)? It's me… (May)'

(Vladimir Kozlov): (May) kt-? '(May) wh-?'

_(May): "He was about to say 'kto' with Russian & means 'who' when he finally remembered me… he was sleepy & it was 8 AM"_

(Vladimir Kozlov): moy rebenok… eto ty? 'my child… is that you?'

She nods with smile on her face, as they hug…

(Vladimir Kozlov): YA dumal, chto ty mertv 'I thought you were dead'

(May): No, (Vlad), I'm not.

(Vladimir Kozlov): Oh, so you speak English right now.

(May): Like you do.

They laugh, as they sat in the living room…..

(Vladimir Kozlov): So… what you're doing now?

(May): Ne-nothing… just having a vacation… a small vacation... you see… I live with the (Gharib)'s.

(Vladimir Kozlov): Who?

(May): Oh uh… if you remember (Rosey) of course.

(Vladimir Kozlov): No way!

(May): Yeah way. 'as she nods'

(Vladimir Kozlov): This girl… I like her a lot.

(May): Me too… she's the one who took care of me, & also her family… despite of their… issues with someone.

(Vladimir Kozlov): Who?

(May): The father.

(Vladimir Kozlov): So… how's her family doing with you?

(May): They're great, they're actually great & awesome… I mean, I could've live forever without them I would be nobody.

(Vladimir Kozlov): I wanna talk about…

As his smile fades & gets nervous, she, however, got it by herself….

(May): Oh… you mean… my parents?

He nods with disappoint…..

(May): It wasn't an accident car… it was murderer… & I know who did this.

(Vladimir Kozlov): Don't go to the other side like you did last 9 years.

(May): I already did, & guess what… I'll show them who am i.

(Vladimir Kozlov): You're getting yourself killed.

(May): At least, I know exactly what I'll do with them.

* * *

_**The rest of the chapter will be there soom, hope you guys like it ^_^**_


End file.
